October And April
by Uma FicWriter
Summary: "Ela era como os céus de abril, o nascer do sol em seus olhos. Criança de luz, estrela reluzente, fogo em seu coração. O dia mais claro, neve em fusão, rompendo o frio. Outubro e abril" "Ele era como o céu gélido em noite de outubro. A nuvem mais densa, tempestade interminável, que chovia do seu coração. O mês mais frio, profundo frescor derrubando a primavera. Outubro e abril"
1. Chapter 1

October And April

**Sinopse: **"Ela era como os céus de abril, o nascer do sol em seus olhos. Criança de luz, estrela reluzente, fogo em seu coração. O dia mais claro, neve em fusão, rompendo o frio. Outubro e abril"

"Ele era como o céu gélido em noite de outubro. A nuvem mais densa, tempestade interminável, que chovia do seu coração. O mês mais frio, profundo frescor derrubando a primavera. Outubro e abril"

**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries não em pertence e acho que vocês sabem disso!

Enfim, a história é baseada na versão do livro, embora algumas coisas batam com a série.

Bamon (Bonnie e Damon) como shipper central.

Stelena/CaroTyler/AlaMe (Alaric Meredith)

Enjoy it! ^~

**Notas: **Fanfic baseada na música October and April da banda The Rasmus. Conta, resumidamente como Bonnie e Damon se conheceram e como isso se desenrola do fim do High School até a faculdade. De acordo com o andamento da história vocês entenderão a ordem dos fatos e o que deixou de acontecer e o que mudou e tal'z!

Good Read!

**Cap1. **Prólogo

**Bonnie pov **

Era estranho e complicado ser jovem!

Ainda mais se você estiver a um mês do Baile de Inverno! A grande festa, o momento mais importante do ano! E isso piora se for o último! E aumenta a pressão se tiver a formatura engajada! E explode se você tiver Elena Gilbert como amiga!

Minha "irmã" estava simplesmente desesperada!

Depois de tantas coisas que passamos, como Kitsunes, Dimensão Das Trevas, eu achava que Elena tinha amadurecido, mas a garota estava louca atrás da roupa perfeita!

- Bonnie! Olhe pra esse aqui! – ela exclamou saindo do provador.

Um vestido alaranjado. Na verdade em tom salmão. Tinha ficado realmente bonito. – o que não ficava bonito em Elena Gilbert? -, mas ela merecia mais, o vestido tinha que ser esplêndido sem ser exagerado, tinha que ser simples, sem ser normal!

- Diz o que você acha Bon! – ela cobrou.

- Achei que ficou lindo em você! – disse eu com sinceridade. – mas...

- Mas... – repetiu.

- Mas, você merece algo mais...

- Real! – Meredith disse trazendo outra peça em seus braços.

Esse sim era incrível! Um tom de azul que começava como se fosse o céu noturno e terminava no céu de meio dia! Incrivelmente lindo! Tinha alças em tiras e bordados no busto e na cauda que, provavelmente arrastaria um pouco no chão.

- Perfeito! – ela exclamou. – será esse!

Na volta pra casa Elena tinha várias bolsas, Meredith só o necessário e eu nenhuma. Pois é, nenhuma mesmo.

Não que não tivesse gostado das roupas que vi, mas era como se nada fosse se encaixar.

Eu não sabia se era a única, mas aquele fim de ano se tornou melancólico pra mim.

Todas nós nos separaríamos, devido a faculdade, e com isso os casais, Meredith e Alaric e Elena e Stefan se aproveitavam muito mais, enquanto eu estava sozinha. Tinha o Matt claro! Um ótimo amigo e confidente, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Eu já tinha decidido não ia ao baile de formatura! Só por que estava sozinha? Não! Ir nele esse ano só significava lembrar mais uma vez que tudo não ia ser como era antes! E eu odiava mudanças!

Óbvio que não contaria para as meninas isso iriam surgir várias especulações e elas acabariam desistindo e acabar com a felicidade delas estava fora de questão.

Mais a noite fomos até o pensionato. Todos estavam lá. Foi como uma noite de nostalgia. Conversamos sobre as coisas que tinham se passado desde a vinda dos Salvatore para Fell's Church. E isso trouxe mais ainda a sensação de uma longa jornada estava chegando ao fim.

- Hey Bonnie! – Stefan iniciou. – está tão quieta hoje...

Ele tinha notado mesmo e acho que com a observação dele, todos buscaram em suas mentes minhas _poucas_ falas.

- Verdade, o que houve? – Matt inquiriu.

- Nada, só não tenho nada a dizer. – disse eu com um sorriso. Falso, claro.

- Já que você diz... – Matt balbuciou e voltou a conversar com Meredith e Alaric.

Quando estávamos saindo Sra. Flowers me parou na soleira da porta.

- Querida, eu sei que as coisas parecem complicadas agora, mas a tendência é melhorar! – ela sorriu amorosamente.

A dona do pensionato era mesmo um doce de senhora.

- Espero que sim! Mesmo! – disse eu sorrindo e sai dando dois passos de costas. Quando pisei em falso e pensei que iria de encontro ao chão senti braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Cuidado ruivinha! – Damon disse enquanto me colocava de pé e sorria sedutoramente.


	2. Thank You

**Cap2. ** Thank you

**Notas: **Galera! Voltei! Nem demorei vai?! U.u

**Bonnie pov **

_- Cuidado ruivinha! – Damon disse enquanto me colocava de pé e sorria sedutoramente. _

Eu logo me situei e sai dos braços dele. Fiquei o encarando. Um silêncio mortal, mas ele ainda sustentava o sorriso galanteador, porém debochado.

- Damon! Onde esteve? – ouvi Stefan indagar para o irmão.

- Caçando! Onde mais?! – ele respondeu com uma afeição óbvia encarando o irmão e sua _princesa das Trevas _Elena.

- Droga Damon! Você não se controla mesmo? – Elena disse.

Estranhamente o olhar que ela sustentava era de receio. Naquele momento, eu percebi que todos sustentavam aquele olhar. Damon estava estranho também.

- Eu não sou como _seu príncipe _Stefan que bebe coelhinhos e fica satisfeito! Eu preciso de sangue humano! Pra ser _mais _forte. – ele disse descendo as escadas do pensionato. – mas, seria ótimo poder provar mais uma vez, do seu sangue... Elena!

Quando ele proferiu isso a tensão se instalou mais ainda. Vi Stefan travar o maxilar. Ele estava bem nervoso, mas eu achava que não iria se descontrolar. Achava.

O que vi em seguida foi tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de piscar!

Stefan foi pra cima de Damon, na sua velocidade vampírica quase não pude acompanhar, os dois se batiam como se fossem _animais. _

No momento seguinte eles se separaram como se tivessem sido jogados por uma força maior. Damon bateu numa árvore e Stefan na parede da garagem da .

- Bonnie! – ouvi Elena gritar. – então olhei para minhas mãos. Estavam estendidas na direção dos dois.

Vi Meredith ir na direção de Stefan junto com Elena, enquanto a ia na direção de Damon.

Eu não tinha percebido, mas fiz os dois se separarem com magia, só que não tive controle! Isso era ruim! Talvez por nunca apreciar as brigas dos dois, sempre saiam feridos e machucado, até mesmo Damon, o _intocável _Damon.

- Bonnie, você tá legal? – Matt veio até mim.

- Estou... Foi só um pouco de mag... – eu só ouvi ao longe Matt chamar-me mais uma vez.

**...**

_Neve. Ali um lugar coberto de neve. _

_Eu não poderia ter morrido por tão pouca magia usada. Mas, se eu não tinha controle sobre ela significava que algo me controlava. E isso não era bom. _

_Continuei caminhando na neve... Olhava para os lados, mas só os pinheiros me cercavam. Uma leve brisa passou por mim e senti frio. De uma forma tão forte que bati o queixo. Passava as mãos pelos ombros e isso me fez perceber que eu estava com um longo vestido preto. _

_Tão negros como a meia-noite... _

_Por que Damon veio a minha mente agora? Eu tinha que sair dali! Outra vez a brisa soprou e olhei pra trás, quando me voltei à frente estava lá. _

_Imponente, ereto, com o rosto perfeitamente alinhado, olhando galante pra mim. _

_Damon Salvatore. _

_Num piscar de olhos ele estava tão perto, que se ele respirasse poderia sentir. Passou suas mãos, que pareceram estranhamente quentes, por meus ombros, e ainda mantinha o olhar intenso sobre o meu. Tirou seu paletó, que fazia parte do terno todo preto que usava, e pôs sobre meus ombros desnudos. Logo após, virou-me lentamente e se aproximou mais, podia sentir suas mãos em meu cabelo, afastando os fios, e depois beijando a base do pescoço, e por fim as finas presas fincadas na minha carne... _

**...**

- Bonnie? Querida... – ouvi a voz familiar e serena da Sra. Flowers.

- O que aconteceu? – indaguei.

Me lembrava vagamente da briga dos garotos depois era tudo um borrão.

- Você usou magia e desmaiou... Querida, tenho que perguntar, tens sentido algo estranho ultimamente?

- Estranho como?

- Como se algo controlasse suas emoções...

- Como o Espectro? Não! É só que eu me sinto doente... Talvez minha melancolia e desânimo venham disso... Bruxas ficam doentes?

- Nunca vi nenhum caso querida... – a doce senhora sorriu. – mas, pra todos os efeitos, você fica no pensionato, vou conversar com a _mama_ então, tentarei descobrir algo! Mas, fique tranqüila!

Esperei a doce senhora sair do quarto pra fechar os olhos. Assim que o fiz a imagem dos olhos azuis, maliciosos, porém ao mesmo tempo frios, de Damon vieram a minha mente e foi quase automática a sonolência que se apossou do meu corpo.

**...**

- E como ela está? – Stefan perguntou a .

Ele estava no pensionato, mais precisamente na biblioteca junto com a senhora. Ambos procuravam, dentre as prateleiras abarrotadas de exemplares raros da literatura sobrenatural e medicinal, algo que pudesse ajudar a pequena bruxa que jazia adormecida no andar superior.

- Não posso dizer que ela está totalmente bem, meu caro... – ela dizia abrindo um livro, revirando os olhos e fechando-o. – Bonnie é uma bruxa, uma criança da luz, e emoções negativas influem em seus poderes, na circulação de energia, mas isso acontece com qualquer ser! O caso dela é que as emoções a controlam e isso faz com que ela use os poderes sobrenaturais sem controle também...

- E tudo isso estava escrito no livro que você acabou de fechar? – Stefan inquiriu.

- Não meu jovem, eu vejo isso só em olhar nos orbes dela e o brilho que antes saia dali estar tão apagado ao ponto de serem opacos e sem vida! Mas, ela não percebe isso a dominando, como antes nós não notávamos também! Ela está fraca emocionalmente.

- Sem dúvida ela sempre foi o elo que unia as meninas, a pequena Bonnie... Deve estar confusa sobre o fim do ensino médio, a separação de Elena e Meredith dela... Talvez, depois do baile devêssemos passar férias todos juntos e fortalecer esses laços, fazendo com que ela perceba que estaremos juntos por muito mais tempo do que imaginamos...

- É uma boa ideia, realmente é! – a senhora exclamou feliz.

- Acho que não precisamos procurar mais então? Estou certo?

- Tens razão meu jovem, vamos, preciso de ajuda com o carro...

Stefan sorriu e seguiu a mulher.

**...**

Quando meus olhos enxergaram a luz novamente eu não lembrava de nenhum sonho que não fosse _aquele_ me senti estranhamente sufocada e resolvi sair do quarto. Desci as escadas do pensionato e descalça mesmo sai da casa. Não havia ninguém lá fora, não a minha vista, porém também não procurei, continuei seguindo meu caminho, mas dessa vez eu estava totalmente no controle.

Parei numa clareira, depois de andar por poucos minutos, ainda podia ver uma parte lateral do pensionato, isso significava que eu não estava longe, portanto, não ficaria perdida.

De onde eu estava podia ver, sentir a luz do Sol, aquilo me alegrou um pouco, mas era como se algo estivesse faltando...

- A passarinho doente veio ser livre foi? – ouvi a familiar voz de Damon, no seu costumeiro tom de deboche.

- O que você quer? – inquiri já impaciente.

- Eu acho que sou livre pra andar por onde eu quiser, não é? – ele indagou se aproximando. Eu me senti menor ainda. Quantos metros ele tinha?!

- Onde estão a e Stefan?

- Pareço babá? – ele indagou e eu virei o rosto. Frio e rude, como sempre... Por que eu ainda me surpreendo? – foram até a cidade comprar algumas coisas... Pediram pra eu cuidar de você.

- E você acalentou? – inquiri perplexa, desde quando Damon aceitava pedidos?

- Você me salvou de ficar com a cara arranhada pelo Stefan ontem, então considere como pagamento, além do mais a foi legal comigo ontem, então... Foi por ela _também. _

- Sei... – disse eu ao me sentar escorada numa árvore.

- O que você tem ruivinha? – ele quis saber sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Nossa! A vossa realeza está a se sentar com a plebe e sujar suas calças Armani! – Bonnie debochou e ele revirou os olhos.

- Responda minha pergunta!

- Não sei respondê-la! Eu simplesmente não sei droga! Eu queria, mas não consigo! – respondi com olhando pro nada.

- O que você sente... Agora? No que você pensou nessas semanas? – ele quis saber, chegando um pouco mais perto.

- Eu me sinto mal, no fim do ano vamos nos separar e eu nunca mais verei nenhuma das garotas, eu Stefan, ou a Sra. Flowers, ou _você_... E isso me consome!

As lágrimas foram inevitáveis, não pude controlar, eu odiava mudanças e me desesperava ao pensar nelas! Ainda mais viver com elas... E viver bem?! Eu não conseguiria ser forte como Elena ou racional como Meredith.

- Ruivinha... Não é bem assim! Vocês três vão sempre se ver! Elena moveria céus e terras pra isso e a caçadora também, elas gostam muito de você! Como _todos nós. _Não fique assim... – ele disse e logo eu me senti ser envolvida por seus longos braços.

Ele pôs sua boca próxima a minha orelha e dizia palavras _doces e calmas_, a fim de me tranquilizar.

- Obrigada Damon... – disse eu depois de longos instantes aconchegada a ele.

- Disponha ruivinha...

**Notas: **Acho que o lance da Bonnie finalmente terminou, ela só precisava do amor da vida dela pra ajudá-la! Ownttttt *-*

Enfim, agora é esperar o tão grandioso baile! Vocês terão uma surpresa! HUEHUHUE

Até o próximo!


	3. Surpresas de Um Sábado a Noite

**Cap3. **Surpresas de Um Sábado a Noite

**Notas: **POVUUUUL S2

Vortey! –qqqq

Enfim, quero agradecer pelos coments ae! Pros meus maninhos que estão lendo sem comentar! Eu sei que tem u.u

Galera! Pode favoritar a fic, recomendar... HUEHUEHUE, zoa*, só pra eu saber o que estão achando! Nem precisa fazer isso toda vez! ^~

Quem me conhece sabe que eu não escrevo por coments, mas preciso saber o que vocês querem, o que gostam e tal'z!

Beleza minha Creuza! Agora chega de lero e vamos escrever/ler essa bagaça u.u

Kisses enjoy it! O _/

**Bonnie pov **

Fell's Church estava parecendo aquelas cidades de faroeste!

Estava eu, indo tranquilamente, pra casa de Meredith, quando reparei a falta das pessoas nas ruas.

Sei lá, geral resolveu se esconder em casa só por que eu tava passando na rua?! Po gente!

Enfim, a verdade era que todo mundo estava em casa, ou economizando energia pra logo mais a noite ou nos salões de beleza... Pois é!

E por que eu não estava em nenhum dos dois lugares?

Iríamos arrumar a, com certeza, rainha do baile: Elena Gilbert.

Na casa de Meredith.

Quando cheguei a casa da toquei a campanhinha, a mãe dela me atendeu com um singelo sorriso e apontou o andar de cima.

- Meer! – chamei entrando no quarto.

- Hey Bonn! – ela respondeu virando-se pra mim.

- O que é isso no seu cabelo? – inquiri curiosa olhando o cabelo de Meredith, que SEMPRE ficava solto, exceto pelas aulas de Educação Física quando ela jogava Vôlei.

- Oras! Uma trança talvez? – ela respondeu obviamente saindo de frente da penteadeira e me encarando com um sorriso.

- Disso eu sei dã! Estou estranhando, pensei que ira com as madeixas soltas, como sempre!

- Por isso mesmo Bonn! Mudei nesse ano! – ela estava estranhamente sorridente.

- E essa mudança tem nome e sobrenome!

Elena disse sorrindo abertamente quando entrou no quarto.

- Alaric Saltzman! – disse eu rindo com minha amiga loira.

- Vocês são más, sabiam? – Meer inquiriu. Era retórica, claro.

- Sei que sim! – Elena respondeu sorrindo.

- Ahhh você fique quieta dona Gilbert! – completei. – também não tira o sorriso bobo da cara! – disse eu rindo de ambas.

- Bonnie, se eu não te conhecesse diria que está com inveja! – Elena alfinetou-me.

Não estava com inveja! _Nunca! _Mas, era só que ver as duas felizes com os namorados perfeitos, me deixava um _pouquinho _deprimida!

Balancei a cabeça afastando essa súbita onda de tristeza e sorri para as duas.

**...**

Passamos horas experimentando maquiagens e sapatos. Quer dizer, eu não.

As garotas não sabiam que eu não pretendia ir ao baile, eu inventaria algo depois.

Enfim, foi divertido, mas lá pelas seis, eu me despedi das duas e sai da casa de Meredith, dizendo que as encontraria no baile.

Ao chegar em casa minha irmã me barrou na escada e eu fui arrastada, no sentido literal da palavra, ao banheiro, ela me obrigou a ficar quase uma hora e meia na banheira de casa e demorou mais ou menos o dobro pra domar meus cachos e fazer um coque de Cinderella em minhas madeixas rebeldes.

- Pronto, pode ir experimentar seu vestido e desça! Logo! – Marry exclamou agora me empurrando, mais uma vez o sentido literal, pro andar de cima!

- Mas, Marry! Deixei meu vestido na casa da ! – menti.

- Sério isso? Vai demorar uns trinta minutos pra te levar lá! – ela disse insatisfeita já pegando as chaves do seu SUV.

- E nem precisa se preocupar! – eu exclamei.

Queria mesmo uma forma de sair de casa sem ser vista e me esconder no pensionato até a noite de baile passar.

- Eu pego o carro da mamãe e dou um pulo lá! Fique em casa que eu vou rapidinho!

- Sério?! – ela inquiriu e eu quase fraquejei na mentira.

Eu não era boa com isso! Nunca fui e acho que nunca serei!

Mas, nessas horas era mias que preciso!

Marry nunca entenderia que eu não queria ir ao baile por que não tinha um par, até por que Matt poderia ir comigo de bom grado, lembro que ele até pediu, mas eu disse que Sue queria a sua companhia e ele se deu por vencido. Porém, esse não era de todo o problema! A questão era que eu não _queria _ir! Realmente não queria ir e ver as mesma coisas de sempre!

Elena sendo a rainha do baile, como em todos os anos, não que isso me incomodasse! Sempre fazíamos campanhas para que ela ganhasse e era mesmo o que eu queria e _quero, _mas... Enfim, todas aquelas pessoas com suas roupas de marca, que seriam vomitadas depois da quinta taça de ponche batizado, sem o consentimento dos professores, claro! Pessoas vomitando, banheiro vomitado, pessoas se atracando, nem um pouco descentes, nos cantos do colégio... E eu sempre terminava sozinha, com Elena, Meredith ou as duas me consolando por nenhum cara me querer, enquanto elas tinham seus caras legais pra "usar". Elas sempre falavam que tudo bem, mas eu não me sentia bem tirando a noite delas por mim!

- Sério! Vou num pé e volto no outro! – disse eu sorrindo abertamente à minha irmã.

Peguei o carro da mamãe e em vinte minutos já estacionava próxima a garagem da . É, eu tinha corrido um pouquinho no asfalto, antes de adentrar a estrada saibrada, rumo ao pensionato.

- Hey querida! – ela exclamou sorrindo quando entrei no pensionato.

Estava ela lá em sua cadeira de balanço, que rangia um pouco, fazendo seu costumeiro crochê.

- Pensei que não viria mais... – ela disse hora me encarando, noutra, olhando para o que fazia.

- Eu não perderia uma noite de bruxaria por nada nesse mundo! E seu chocolate quente e muito melhor que o ponche que serviriam no baile! – eu sorri sentando no sofá a frente da doce .

**Damon pov **

Isso era uma droga!

Várias garotas lindas, perfumadas, com a libido lá em cima, com suas gargantas bem a vista, indo para o baile e em casa sem fazer nada!

_Droga! _

"_Damon! Pare de reclamar!" _Stefan mandou uma onda de poder até mim. Ele estava se aprontando, estranhamente devagar, no andar superior na mansão.

"_Por que mesmo que eu não vou morder nenhuma garganta macia e cheirosa hoje hein Stefan?" _Inquiri desgostoso sobre o assunto.

"_Porque você começou com a palhaçada de presente de formatura! Eu pedi que você não mordesse nenhuma pessoa hoje!"._ Stefan deu uma breve risada, o que me fez ter vontade de rosnar. _"Acatou por que quis!" _

- Pare de se achar só por que agora tem um pouco mais de poder! – disse eu quando o vi descer a escada. Pelo menos isso ele fez com sua velocidade vampírica.

- Tenho mais uma coisa pra lhe pedir... – ele me olhou bem nos olhos. Já podia imaginar o que queria.

- Quer que eu durma fora pra você e Elena ficarem juntinhos... Eu poderia te atrapalhar, mas vou ser um irmão mais velho bonzinho! Vou ao pensionato! Divirta-se pirralho! – disse eu saindo rapidamente pela janela na minha forma de corvo.

**Bonnie pov **

A minha senhora favorita estava na cozinha preparando biscoitos com gotas de chocolate e chá uma noite de contos bruxos. Eu havia insistido para ir ajudá-la, mas a não era do tipo que gostava de "intrusos na cozinha".

Olhei em volta. O pensionato estava estranhamente arrumado. Geralmente a deixava muitos livros na sala de estar pro caso de uma pesquisa rápida, só por diversão e estava tudo estranhamente "não ali".

Resolvi então ir até a biblioteca pegar alguns exemplares de "Contos para crianças sobrenaturais". Sim, tinha isso lá. Mas, eu caminhar tranquilamente até o outro cômodo eu ouvi um barulho vindo do andar superior. Minha consciência dizia: "Não vá... Não vá", mas desde quando eu a obedeço?! Até por que, eu já tinha enfrentado um Espectro, e sobrevivido, Ido ao inferno, literalmente, Dimensão das Trevas era o inferno, e também voltado inteira, ou seja, o que poderia ser uma ratazana no andar de cima?

Subi as escadas cautelosamente. Apesar de ter quase a certeza que era somente uma ratazana eu tinha que ser cuidadosa.

O barulho havia cessado, mas eu prossegui até a primeira porta do segundo andar. Abri vagarosamente a estrutura de madeira e acho que naquele momento quase tive um infarto do miocárdio!

Pense só!

Você sobe com um medo disfarçado, dando uma de corajosa e daí quando você abre a porta que pode decidir entre sua vida ou falta dela você encontra o vampiro mal Nº1 de Fell's Church deitado nu! TOTALMENTE nu sobre a cama.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – disse eu tampando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Invasão de privacidade... – ouvi ele dizer.

Senti uma rajada de vento e logo depois ele tirou minhas mãos dos olhos.

- Você é mesmo uma virgem, né?! – ele inquiriu retoricamente.

- Só ouvi um barulho e vim averiguar! – disse eu recostando na porta.

Minha intenção era sair, mas o ão havia fechado a porta sem que eu percebesse.

- Sei... – ele me olhou se soslaio e sorriu maliciosamente, como sempre. – fazendo o que aqui, que não no baile?

- Ah... A não está sentindo-se muito bem... Então eu resolvi... É... Ajudar! – tentei dizer sem gaguejar. No sucess.

- Grande mentirosa você! Acho que nem compelida você mente bem ruivinha! – ele se sentou na cama. – a velha nunca pediria isso a você, no dia do seu último baile, nem que ela estivesse morrendo!

- Damon... – iniciei, mas ao encarar seu profundo olhar cor de piscina desisti. – e você, o que faz aqui?

- Stefan quer a mansão só pra ele e Elena! Sabe como é né?! – ele sorriu sinicamente. – ahhh... Você não sabe!

- Você é bipolar? – inquiri.

Ele deixou de sorrir debochado.

- Um dia me trata bem, e é todo atencioso, noutro é um grosso, como sempre foi! Eu esperava uma outra atitude sua, mas eu esqueci _o que _você é! Incrível como você é tão distinto do seu irmão, né?! A Elena escolheu muito bem! E a Katherine também!

Nem pisquei e ele já estava me pensando na parede, tinha as pupilas dilatadas e as veias perto dos olhos idem.

**Lição Número1 de Sobrevivência do Sobrenatural:** Nunca jogue coisas na cara de um vampiro. Ainda mais se esse vampiro for Damon Salvatore.

- Repita bruxinha! – ele dizia em tom ameaçador.

- Elena escolheu certo em ficar com o Stef... – ele apertou mais meu pescoço e naquele momento o ar começou a faltar.

- Nunca diga isso, sua ruivinha nojenta! – ele rosnou. O ar frio saia de sua boca.

Um hálito tão cortante como uma violenta nevasca. Tinha um cheiro amentolado e as protuberantes presas estavam à mostra.

- Vai ficar só me ameaçando é, ?! – no que eu estava pensando? O que eu tinha comido de manhã? Atiçando a fera Damon! Eu estava à beira da loucura.

Naquele momento as presas ficaram ainda maiores, se é que era possível. E as veias abaixo dos olhos saltaram e eu visualizei sua boca indo de encontro com meu pescoço exposto.

Foi uma picada dolorida. Como se fossem várias abelhas. A raiva dele intensificaria a dor?

Sentia o sangue sendo sugado de mim, como se toma um refrigerante no canudinho. Eu seria o refrigerante, claro!

Com dificuldade eu abri a boca pra dizer que ele deveria parar. Mas, aos poucos ele foi saindo de perto. O vi com um sorriso de vitória e logo depois tudo virou um borrão.


	4. Dying?

**Cap4. Dying?**

**Notas: **Heeey people! Eu demorei um pouco mais nesse né? Pois, é!

O capítulo ficou legal, eu acho, too começando a especificar mias o que eu escrevo e isso é bom!

Enfim, espero que gostem e não deixem de dizer o que estão achando! ^^

**Bonnie pov**

_Eu não sabia nadar. _

_Mas, naquelas águas profundas e escuras, mais precisa, em um tom verde bem escuro, beirando o cinza escuro. Naquelas águas, eu sabia nadar. _

_Mas, eu não nadava. Eu estava _nela_ era uma coisa difícil de imaginar. _

_Eu conseguia ver um ponto brilhante por cima da água. Seria o Sol? Mas, eu não sentia seu calor..._

_Fechei os olhos e tornei a abri-los. Sentia a água se mover, parecia um oceano sem ondas, calmo e fresco. Minhas roupas, eu as sentia encharcadas, mas isso não importava. _

_Com os olhos fechados comecei a pensar em como era possível eu respirar ali. _

_Lembranças começaram a vagar na minha cabeça, no pensionato, depois subindo as escadas, mas eu não era eu... Eu estava atrás da porta do quarto de Damon... Não foi preciso abrir a porta, eu passei por ela e _me vi _a mercê do irmão Salvatore. Eu era sugada, no sentido literal da palavra. Ele encarou a mim com seu sorriso sádico e assassino e caminhou pra mim, deixando meu real corpo, que pareia estranhamente morto, no chão. _

_Ele usou sua velocidade sobre-humana e chegou rápido em mim. Abriu a boca e mostrou as presas, ainda sujas com o meu sangue e quanto ele ia dar o bote... _

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! – eu me sentei na cama na velocidade da luz.

Comecei a olhar em volta pra me localizar.

- Bonnie! – Elena e Meredith entraram no quarto feito balas.

- O que aconteceu? – foi a vez de só Meredith falar.

Ela foi até a janela, provavelmente ver se tinha alguém ali a vi trancá-la também.

- Você está bem? – Elena indagou.

Quando desviei o olhar ela já estava na minha frente na cama, colocou uma mecha teimosa do meu cabelo revolto, atrás da orelha e me encarou pesarosa.

- Estou Elena, estou sim... – disse eu ainda um pouco desnorteada.

- Você acordou gritando, pensamos que estava sendo atacada, de novo... – Meredith sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Garotas, eu estou bem, mesmo, minha cabeça dói um pouco, e é como se meu pescoço repuxasse. – disse eu passando a mão pela nuca.

- Stefan lhe deu sangue vampiro, logo estará melhor. – Elena disse sorrindo.

No fundo ela estava orgulhosa pelo namorado ter me salvado. Ela amava Stefan e era inegável, mas ele sempre nos ajudar aumentava mais ainda esse sentimento, se é que era possível. Além do mais, ele era o melhor vampiro que eu já conheci. Não que eu tenha uma vasta lista de amigos sobrenaturais que bebem sangue, mas comparado ao irmão, com certeza ele é mais amigável!

- Onde ele está? – inquiri.

- Foi a procura de Damon! – Meredith disse cuspindo palavras.

Parecia deveras desconfortável em pronunciar o nome de Damon.

- Gente... Foi um momento de fraqueza e eu fui idiota em subir a procura do que quer que fosse. No caso era Damon! – disse eu, na intenção de defendê-lo.

Embora no meu íntimo eu não concordasse com o que eu dizia, não era necessária uma locomoção de todos em julgar Damon. Afinal de contas, ele é um vampiro. E querendo ou não o sangue é o que os faz "vivos".

- Bonnie! Para de defendê-lo! – Meredith voltou a falar. – ele não merece isso! Ele não merece nada! Ele é uma pessoa má! Sempre foi e nunca vai mudar! Não sei por que deposit5a tanta confiança nele!

Minha amiga morena estava mesmo revoltada!

Ela falava gesticulando nervosamente com as mãos, não duvidava que se Damon aparecesse por aquela porta ela incorporaria a caçadora e o mataria ali mesmo!

- Meer! – Elena a repreendeu. – também não precisa exagerar.

- Não precisa?! Elena, olhe para a Bonnie! – Meredith disse e Elena me encarou.

Eu comecei a me analisar: Roupas encharcadas com _meu _sangue, cabelos desgrenhados, eu estava mais branca que o normal, além de me sentir dolorida e fraca.

Meredith pegou um espelho e levou até mim.

- Olhe só isso! – ela me disse entregando-me o objeto.

Olhei o meu rosto e me assustei, eu estava cadavérica, tirando o enorme machucado no meu pescoço.

- Isso é estranho... Já que Stefan deu sangue à ela! – a Gilbert balbuciou encarando as marcas de mordida.

- Parece que não funciona em Bonnie!

- Mas, por quê?! – Elena quis saber e me encarou. Como se eu tivesse a resposta.

- Nunca fui mordida antes, como poderia saber! – disse eu, largando o espelho ao meu lado na cama.

Me olhar parecia um crime.

Eu nunca fui uma modelo Parisiense, mas eu estava pior do que nunca! Eu me sentia fraca, como se não bastasse!

- O que faremos? – Meer perguntou à Elena.

- Vou ligar para Stefan, talvez com a dieta dele, não tenha surtido efeito e você procure a Sra. Flowers, provavelmente ela saberá o que fazer!

Vi Meredith sair do quarto e Elena pegar o celular para contatar Stefan.

- Não trocaram de roupa? – indaguei quando reparei que ela usava o vestido de baile que Meer havia sugerido há alguns dias.

Ela desligou a chamada, provavelmente havia caído na caixa postal.

- Haaa! Isso me fez lembrar que você não estava no baile! – ela exclamou indo até a cama novamente. – eu e Meredith te procuramos como loucas! E você estava no pensionato, mas por quê?

- Eu não estava com muita vontade de dançar! – dei a desculpa, mas Elena Gilbert era mais que isso.

- Conta outra Bonnie!

- Eu não queria estragar a noite dos casais okay?! Eu estou me sentindo mal e sozinha Elena, dá pra entender?! – disse eu em alto e bom som.

- Bon...

- Não venha com esse tom de pena! – disse eu enxugando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Até chorar, uma coisa bem comum pra mim, machucava qualquer movimento, eu estava me sentindo _fraca demais_ respirar doía tanto quando cortar os pulsos.

Ouvimos o telefone de Elena tocar e ela saiu do quarto pra atender.

Quando ouvi o barulho de porta sendo fechada eu relaxei na cama.

Lençóis brancos, uma cama tamanho king size, um quarto com uma quantidade considerável de livros...

Não conhecia esse quarto na mansão Salvatore...

- Bonnie! Como você se sente?! – e de repente a cavalaria estava no meu quarto, Matt, Alaric, Stefan e Elena.

- Fraca... – disse recostando-me na cabeceira na cama.

- Stefan, você... Tomou sangue humano pra curá-la? – Matt quis saber.

Ele se aproximou de mim com cautela, como se o fato dele respirar próximo a mim fosse me desmontar.

- Tomei... – o vampiro do recinto disse, deixando a frase morrer.

Ele não mencionou, mas eu sabia que ele havia tomado o sangue de Elena na noite anterior, só um idiota não notava que Stefan continuava na "dieta animal" dele, mas que tomava o sangue da namorada sempre que possível. O que era normal para um vampiro. Para um vampiro e não para Matt, que era o ex de Elena, vale lembrar.

- Então o que está acontecendo? – Elena indagou. Parecia desesperada.

- Penso, que além de procurarmos saber o que está acontecendo, temos que procurar uma possível razão! – Alaric se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Afinal, o que sabemos sobre mordidas de vampiro é que elas curam com sangue dos mesmos!

- O que não está acontecendo com Bonnie! – Stefan disse, também parecia um pouco aflito.

- Stefan, talvez tenha dado uma dose baixa! – Matt iniciou. – tente dar um pouco mais de sangue.

O vampiro se aproximou de mim num piscar de olhos.

E com outra piscadela ele já tinha cortado o pulso com as presas e oferecia o braço pra mim.

Aproximei-me com cautela das veias sangrentas dele.

Colei meus lábios na pele fria de Stefan e suguei um pouco de sangue.

Sentia o líquido frio, estranhamente lembrou-me Milk-Shake, mas não pelo gosto e sim a consistência. Enfim, aquilo tudo era estranho.

Ele puxou o braço e eu respirei fundo, o que acarretou uma dor estranha nos pulmões.

Todos me olhavam no quarto, como se esperassem que eu melhorasse magicamente, e realmente era o que deveria acontecer.

- Bonnie! Você é bruxa! Você não sabe algum tipo de feitiço que possa te salvar? – Alaric supôs.

- Acho, que se ela pudesse curar-se já teria acontecido! – Elena respondeu por mim.

- Ela não está melhorando! – Matt disse um pouco desesperado.

- Que tal, vocês trocarem essas roupas de baile que estão cheirando ponche e me deixarem descansar um pouco! Eu estou mal e sou um ser sobrenatural afinal de contas, talvez por isso demore um pouco mais o efeito do sangue! – disse eu tentando fazê-los me deixarem em paz. Mas, era verdade sobre o cheiro do ponche. Embora eu pensasse que sobre o efeito demorar era uma mentira e das grandes.

- Certo! – Stefan iniciou. – vamos! Depois voltamos, não se preocupe!

Ele saiu pela porta com Elena e Alaric.

- Vou deixar meu celular aqui, o 1 na discagem rápida é Elena e 2 Meredith, se precisar de algo é só ligar e aparecemos num segundo!

- Okay... – eu sorri amarelo. – obrigada Matt! – deitei-me novamente enquanto ele saia do quarto.

**...**

Acordei de rompante com falta de ar, buscava de todas as formas respirar e quando finalmente consegui, depois de alguns infindáveis instantes, algo quente e viscoso veio à minha garganta. Comecei a tossir desesperadamente. Meu corpo tentava repelir o que quer que fosse. Minha garganta arranhava como se espinhos estivessem passando por ela. Tossi mais algumas vezes e quando achei que a crise havia findado, ela voltou com toda a força e dessa vez saia sangue junto com a tosse.

Comecei a engasgar com o sangue coagulado e líquido que se juntava na minha boca e tossia mais e mais. Minha blusa estava toda respingada do líquido quente e vermelho, assim como os lençóis que cobriam a grande cama, onde eu me encontrava.

As lágrimas começaram a descer eu não conseguia controlar a tosse que parecia que nunca teria fim, eu não respirava direito, estava ficando vermelha e o sangue me dava ânsia de vômito. Tentava me mover, mas quando começava a cogitar uma forma de me mexer sem sentir dor a tosse voltava. Será que ninguém me ouvia naquele lugar?! _Eu preciso de ajuda!_

Olhava desesperadamente pra porta e para as janelas, como se delas viesse a resposta pro fim daquilo ou a ajuda, eu sentia uma dor enorme por dentro e por fora, meus músculos estavam enfraquecidos, que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Vi um vulto se aproximar de mim. Por um momento pensei que era a morte vindo me buscar. Ler aqueles livros de feitiços não era uma boa ideia, a final de contas, eu estava num mundo sobrenatural e nunca tinha morrido e voltado, e nem pretendia, pra contar a história, vai que existia mesmo uma "Sra. Morte"?!

- Bonnie! – o vulto falou. – Bonnie! Tente respirar fundo okay?!

Eu tentei fazer o que me falou. Eu ainda encarava os lençóis sujos de sangue, até que resolvi encarar o vulto. Quase engasguei com o líquido que eu cuspia quando percebi que não era nada mais, nada menos que Damon Salvatore ajudando sua "presa".

Respirar fundo não estava ajudando...

- Bon! Trouxe uma coisa que eu ach... – era a voz angelical e inconfundível de Elena Gilbert à porta. – Oh Meu Deus! Bonnie! – ela largou a bandeja que estava segurando e foi até mim e Damon. – o que fez com ela?!

- Eu?! Nada! Essa ruivinha estava aqui no _meu _quanto sujando _meus _lençóis com o sangue dela. Está tendo um ataque, não é óbvio?

No instante seguinte todo mundo estava no quarto, como naquela tarde, mas, agora com a adição de Meredith e Sra. Flowers e é claro o dono do quarto, Damon!

- Ruivinha! – ele me encarou olhando profundamente em meus olhos. – você vai ficar tranqüila e respirar fundo, como estou fazendo agora.

Embora eu soubesse que Damon não respirava há muito tempo e que eu não conseguiria fazer isso, de ficar tranquila, com todo aquele sangue saindo da minha boca, eu o fiz. Eu comecei a respirar compassadamente e a me tranquilizar nos infinitos azuis dos olhos de Damon.

- Agora... – ele fez uma pausa. – olhe nos meus olhos, bem fundo, até onde você conseguir chegar, você vai se concentrar nessa piscina azul clara e relaxar, com o calor do Sol e o balançar das ondas, ondas bem calmas ruivinha...

Eu fechei os olhos e imaginei as deliciosas ondas, eu estava bem. Eu respirava bem. Não existia mais aquele nó de sangue impedindo minha respiração. Eu não tossia mais... Eu estava bem.

**Notas Finais: **Não editado, como vocês puderam perceber! Nunca edito, só uma dica! ^~

Espero que tenham gostado! Até semana que vem! *3*


	5. Save Me

**Cap5. Save Me **

**Notas: **BEEEEEEM mais cedo do que o previsto!

Agora acho que o próximo só sairá no Domingo mesmo u.u

Enjoy!

P.S: Leiam o capítulo com uma música deprê de sua preferência!

P.S.S: Mas, eu recomendo: Within Templation - All I Need

Eric Clapton - Wonderful Tonight ou

Carry Brothers - Run Away

**Won't you save me? **

**Saving is what I need **

**I just wanna be by your side **

**Won't you save me? **

**I don't wanna to be **

**Just drifting thought the sea of life **

_Você não vai me salvar? _

_Salvação é o que eu preciso _

_Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado _

_Você não vai me salvar? _

_Eu não quero ficar _

_Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida _

**Bonnie pov **

_Agora eu podia nadar. _

_Naquelas águas rasas e cristalinas, mais precisa, em um tom azul tão límpido e transparente e eu podia me ver abaixo d'água. _

_Mas, eu não nadava. U só sentia a brisa fresca que relaxava meus músculos. Nem parecia que era eu ali. _

_O Sol iluminava tudo ao meu redor, e seu calor me envolvia de forma tão protetora. Por um momento pensei estar de volta no ventre de minha mãe, mas isso não era possível. _

_Fechei os olhos e tornei a abri-los. Sentia a água se mover, parecia um oceano sem ondas, calmo e fresco. Minhas roupas, eu as sentia encharcadas, mas isso não importava. _

_Lembranças começaram a vagar na minha cabeça... A dificuldade pra respirar, a falta de ajuda no momento que eu precisava urgentemente dela. Eu comecei a olhar em volta na busca de alguém por quê eu não estava mais tranquila ali. Sozinha. _

_As águas começaram a ficar turbulentas e me levarem até onde eu vi, tinha uma queda d'água, e das grandes, era aquele o meu fim?_

_Eu comecei a engasgar e de repente já não era mais água ao meu redor e sim _sangue.

_As águas, ainda mais nervosas, sopravam-me pra onde a correnteza era mais forte e traiçoeira e do sangue saiam vozes, risadas macabras, que mesmo que eu tampasse os ouvidos eu poderia escutar ecoarem na minha cabeça. _

_Desci minha cabeça pra baixo no sangue e, como esperado, comecei a engasgar. _

Acordei com um nó enorme na garganta e tossindo muito. Cuspia sangue desesperadamente.

- Bonn! – ouvi Meredith gritar e vir até mim.

Logo depois várias pessoas estavam no quarto.

Meredith passava uma das mãos nas minhas costas e com a outra segurava meus cabelos enquanto eu sujava mais uma vez a cama de Damon.

- Sra. Flowers, você não tem mesmo ideia do que possa estar acontecendo? – ouvi Elena perguntar. Sua voz tão aflita quanto sua expressão.

- Menina... – ela suspirou. – eu não tenho ideia do que seja isso! A _mama_ diz que é obra do Demônio.

- Será que o sangue de Stefan está fraco? – Matt colocou.

- Acho que não! Ele tem se alimentado de mim! – minha amiga loira explicou.

O que causou um clima desconfortável.

- Ruivinha! – ouvi Damon chamar-me assim que entrou no quarto por uma das sacadas.

- Ela só piora! – Alaric explicou a situação.

- Pensei que a hipnose tinha funcionado Damon! Até encontrarmos uma cura! – Stefan protestou.

- Damon! – Elena gritou.

E quando pisquei o Salvatore mais velho tinha levado um tabefe bem audível da minha amiga.

- Você é um Demônio! Olhe o que você fez com ela! Você deveria tentar salvá-la! – Elena gritava e chorava em plenos pulmões.

Stefan a abraçou protetoramente enquanto eu via o olhar de pena de Elena sobre mim. Aquilo me doeu, eu até imaginava minhas feições, deviam estar piores do que da última vez.

Stefan levou Elena pra fora do quarto e logo depois saiu dizendo eu iria preparar um chá pra Elena acalmar os nervos.

No instante seguinte quando olhei pra trás, quando consegui virar meu pescoço, quando a tosse do inferno cessou eu vi os olhos de Meredith, a sempre equilibrada Meredith, nos olhos dela, lágrimas grossas de sofrimento que se intensificavam à medida que ela me olhava nos olhos, lágrimas estas que escorriam por suas bochechas coradas também pelo choro, que ela tentou, inutilmente prender.

Ela se afastou dolorosamente da cama e foi chorar nos ombros de Alaric. Se não estivesse tão difícil pra respirar eu teria certeza que estava morta, todos estavam com caras e áureas fúnebres...

Quando os dois citados e meu melhor amigo Matt saíram do quarto, notei que Damon me observava, mas, ao contrário dos outros ele não tinha um olhar de pena. Ele me olhava como se tentasse decifrar o que me fazia mal. Como se seu olhar desafiador pudesse espantar quem, ou o quê, estivesse em mim.

- Ruivinha... – ele sentou-se ao meu lado como na noite anterior. – não precisa falar, okay? – ele me encarou.

Notei algo diferente em seu olhar agora. Eram lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Me perdoe... Eu fiz isso com você... – ele suspirou.

Eu não tinha forças pra falar. Somente recostei-me na cama e sorri como quem consente.

- Eu preciso tirar você daqui! Eu não sei se você tem volta, mas eu preciso mostrar um lugar...

Ele levantou-se da cama e me pegou no colo. Mesmo que seu corpo não fosse quente era como se o Sol do sonho estivesse me envolvendo novamente...

Fechei os olhos e quando tornei a abri-los eu estava numa montanha bem alta. Ele ainda me tinha em seus braços e eu pedia ao que quer que fosse que meus últimos momentos fossem ali, nos braços dele.

Quando foi que eu me apaixonei por Damon Salvatore?

Há umas horas atrás ele assinou minha sentença de morte. Mordeu-me e assim eu comecei a definhar.

Naquele momento olhando para as luzes de onde quer que fosse, pedindo às estrelas pra não morrer agora, só pra ficar mias nos braços dele, eu comecei a cogitar... E se eu tivesse ido ao baile? O máximo que teria me ocorrido seria um quebrar de saltos, uns arranhões por portas de metal, ou cercas, ou ambos, mas, nunca, nunca em minha vida, eu imaginaria morrer antes da faculdade, antes de encontrar o meu eterno amor...

Lágrimas começaram a rolar sem cessar. Por que comigo? Eu merecia aquilo? Só porquê era bruxa?! Isso era tão injusto!

Damon me viu chorar e enxugou as lágrimas com seus polegares. Ele me sorriu e o vi levantar seu braço. Ele mordeu o próprio pulso.

- Antes de você ir... – ele iniciou me olhando profundamente nos olhos. – que tal uma troca hein? – ele sorriu galante.

Vi seu sangue gélido escorrer no pequeno corte que fizera com suas presas afiadas. Ele levou o pequeno ferimento à minha boca, antes que cicatrizasse.

Senti o gosto estranho e frio do sangue dele, mas ainda assim, suguei até quando meu fôlego, que já não era dos maiores, me permitiu.

Quando soltei seu pulso, nenhum corte existia ali.

Ele sorriu. E eu também. Meus dentes deviam estar sujos de sangue por que ele deu uma risada audível.

- Vamos deixar você limpa okay? – ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

O vi se aproximar e o medo de ser atacada novamente me veio. Mas, eu não conseguia me mexer, então só o deixei se aproximar dos meus lábios entreabertos com seus lábios frios e seu hálito gélido.

Sua boca colou na minha e senti sua habilidosa língua passar pelos meus dentes, limpando seu próprio sangue. E então, sua língua se entrelaçou na minha, numa dança lenta e viciante, se eu pudesse nunca sairia daquele abraço e muito menos daquele beijo...

Aos poucos tudo ao redor foi ficando lento e embaçado. Abri os olhos para ter certeza que não era só um efeito entorpecente do beijo, mas pelo contrário, era um efeito da morte.

Ainda pude ver o sorriso mais lindo que Damon poderia ter me oferecido como última visão. E então meus olhos se fecharam para sempre.

Mas, sempre não é muito tempo?

**Notas: **Me matem! U.u

Mas, só depois do próximo!

Kisses!


End file.
